


The Power Couple

by Akiatta



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Karry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiatta/pseuds/Akiatta
Summary: Misunderstood and Judged by those whom the heroes swore to protect, Barry and Kara find comfort from each other. The story revolves around two super powered individuals who discover Love, Peace and Happiness. Something that is hard to find for them. Barry/Kara





	1. Lost to the Different Worlds!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone,
> 
> This is a story is an alternate universe without the season three and season two of Flash and Supergirl yet to occur. This chapter continues from the end of the Flash finale. Before this chapter, After Barry has his encounter with Kara before facing Zoom, Kara goes on with her life as a number of new Villains have been trying their luck on National City. Somewhat proving that something bad is going to happen. But, for now, Kara stays in the limits of National City just defending the city.
> 
> The story is a Potential timeline how things can happen when he saves his mom. Please lend your support to the story and leave suggestions for any improvements. 
> 
> Enjoy

hapter One: Lost to the Different Worlds!

Earth 1

"You will be alright! No one will ever hurt you. Never again." Barry exclaimed to a scared and confused Nora Allen.

"What just happened? What is going on?" Nora questioned with fear overwhelming her tone to which Barry replied "Destiny just altered itself."

"Huh! Will they come back for me? What did they want?"

"Don't worry. No one will ever hurt you. You will live happily." Barry says as he walks out of the house to an open field.

He checks his heartbeat and vibrates his hand to check his speed. He sees that he is going much faster than usual.

"Alright, I should head back to my time. I don't know what would be changed! I should try to make it back to the right time." Barry says as he prepares to make his run.

He runs around the town to prep up and thinks of a particular time. A blue portal shows up as he runs through it and stopped abruptly as Barry runs into a wall and is knocked out.

After few hours,

"Where am I? What's going on?" Barry exclaims as he is laid on a couch in an apartment. He checks his surroundings which seem eerily familiar.

He looks into the shadows as he sees a man standing there. As he walks towards Barry, he realised that the person is Oliver. "What have you done Barry? What have you done?" say the Imposter.

"You gotta be kidding me. Am I in the Speed force?" Barry question as the imposter Oliver gives a blank look.

"You have done something that would have serious ramifications in your universe. Lives will be lost just because of your selfish decisions. As far as your crimes, you will face punishment. And your actions might have huge effects in time. Based on the judgement, you could be erased from existence."

The imposter explained. "Prepare yourself. You will face trail. You will be facing trail in the presence of every speedster in existence. For such a crime hasn't been committed."

"But, many people have altered time before, the why am I being charged?" Barry questions.

"The Speed Force is a dignified entity who strive to ensure the events flow in their own way. Why do you think you were stopped the first time by your future self?" questioned the imposter Oliver as Barry hung his head.

"The Flash was a very important member of the Speed Force and went after Eobard Thawne because we instructed him to. The Flash knew the ramifications and knew that your mother was destined to die, no matter how horrifying it is. Because of this, the future is now fluid." The imposter exclaims as the figure starts fading.

"You will be called for. Might take months. Until then enjoy your company." The figure says as it disappears to nothingness.

The door is opened hurriedly as he hears a voice, humming. Kara enters as she is shocked to see Barry on the couch.

"Barry! What happened? You looked hurt. How come you are here?" Kara questioned as she moves near the couch and kneels down.

"You remember me? Where am I? How come I am on this earth?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I remember you." Kara says cheerfully. She uses her X Ray vision is astonished. "Oh my god! So many broken bones. How did it happen? You better explain, Barry?" Kara questioned as she picked him up and set him up on her bed.

"I did something terrible. After I dealt with Zoom, I went back in time to... save my mother. And then I was apprehended by the Speed Force and ended up here." Barry explained as Kara looked more confused and asked "Speed force?".

Barry explained "Speed force is the driving reason for every Speedster in existence. They exist way before the formation of the entire universe. They have certain rules and regulations for every member. And apparently by saving my mother, I have broken plenty of rules."

Kara held on to the confused expression as Barry went on to explain what has happened since their last meeting. While Barry went on with the explaining, Kara constantly checked on Barry as he was rapidly healing.

"So I guess I would be with you for some time. Although, I need to look for a place to stay. And I do need to get a job." Barry says worriedly.

"You can stay here. Don't worry, I just got a promotion and I can afford the rent. You are my guest. I am there for you. You just relax. I will just call in sick and get some pizzas!" Kara said as she bent towards Barry's face and planted a kiss on his forehead and sped out of the room in joy. Somewhere, in spite of the circumstances, she was happy to see him here. After everything that is happening, she was finally feeling complete.

Kara went to her favourite pizza place as she buys a huge stack of food for both Barry and herself.

She reaches her home to find the healing speedster struggling his way to the kitchen.

"Come on! Don't stress yourself. You have broken bones. You need to heal. Anyways, I have brought the both of us some pizza." Kara exclaims as she notices the sadness in Barry's face.

"What happened, Barry? Is something wrong?" Kara questioned.

"It's just that, the speed force told me that lot of people were sacrificed just by me saving my mother. I am not able to remove the thought of people dying just because of my selfish reasons." Barry says with guilt in his tone.

"You didn't know that it might have adverse effects and if you knew, you would have made sure nothing would be affected. You are a hero. I am not telling that you are the best but you won't willingly let anyone die, under your watch. No matter what happens, I am there by your side. I am not sure why the 'Speed Force' sent you here, but all I know is that you needed my support and you have it for sure. I am there by your side whatever the judgement may be. Besides, you are my Sidekick, how can I leave you behind!" Kara said as she winked towards Barry.

Something came to his mind. He has had her support for a long time without her expecting anything from him. Kara is the light he needs in his life. Keeping him from the dark, making sure he has something to fight for.

By being the hero she sees in him, Barry can change his life for good. He could start a new life as there would be another Barry Allen living with his mother in the original timeline. Even though he changed the history, it doesn't change his memories. Even though he can have his mother, He would have no memory of her being with him.

Maybe it's time he lived for himself without trying to get the impossible. Every war has some number of casualties. But wars are essential and inevitable. He realised that maybe there are people who sacrificed their lives for the victory and not accepting that would be an insult to their sacrifice.

For, he decided it was time he gave this thing between him and Kara a chance. She deserves it. She needs someone who needs to understand and relate to what she goes through every day, something he can. If he is going to start a new life in here, he could do it with her.

"What are you thinking about? What's up?" Kara flashed in a charming smile.

"I think this is my chance to move ahead in life and start anew. A new life where I can be the hero you see in me. What do you think?" Barry said with honesty making sure nothing stays in between them.

Kara has a perplexed expression and smiles at Barry as she closes in on him and goes in for a kiss. This time, both the heroes knew that this is what they want and they know that this thing between them is worth preserving.

"Well, that was something. Glad that happened." Barry grinned as he separated from her.

"Well, I was just taking your advice. Maybe, It's time things are sped up." Kara blushed.

"Maybe! I guess I do have some time here. Although, I do need to get a job. I don't know if I can do my CSI job without my certificates." Barry scratched his head.

"Maybe, I can help with that. I will call up Winn and Alex to help you up with all the details. By the way, you can't stay in this suit for the whole time. We need to get some clothes for you." Kara grinned as she grabbed his hand and smiled "Baby steps!"

"Baby Steps." Barry smiled at Kara with the gracious optimism which went missing for the past few months. "I know this trial is important, But I know what I want if I am given the choice."

"What would that be?" Kara asked with a sly expression.

"To be with you. However way possible. To be the hero that everyone deserves. To have a life of my own." Barry expressed" And Kick some ass, Maybe." Barry winked.

"Aww. We can sure kick ass! Together. No matter whatever that entity thing decides." Kara smiles as they Go for the couch with the pizzas.

"Yeah! Race to finish it first! Ready!" Kara said as she split the pizzas into two.

They race to finish up the pizzas as they hurry to finish first. Kara almost closes in on Barry and Barry sped up just in the last second and wins.

"Yeah! I won. Yoo-hoo! This is awesome. What do I get for winning?" Barry jumped with excitement and joy.

"Well, we can go out somewhere and I can call my friends too. You chose the place."

"I can go anywhere. As long as it's with you. The hell, I wouldn't mind being Lost to the different worlds out there. As long as I am with you." Barry said as he bent in for a kiss.

"I think I have something in my mind. I am not sure you would like that." Barry said as he sat back on the couch.

"What do you have in your mind? I bet it would be awesome." Kara questioned.

"Karaoke!" Barry exclaimed as Kara also had become excited.


	2. Being Roman in Rome!

Chapter Two: Being Roman in Rome!

Kara's Apartment

"Karaoke? Wow, now that's something I am great it." Kara exclaimed with excitement.

"Okay then! Karaoke it is. How about this week's Friday? We can call in everyone else too. What do you say?" Barry questioned.

"Sure! I will ask them today. By then, Alex and Winn would be able to work out the records. Friday it is." Kara exclaimed as she surfed through Netflix. Barry flashes a smile as they cuddle.

Friday – Karaoke,

"Hi everyone. I guess you all know about Barry." Kara re introduced Barry to the gang. Since they last met Barry, James and Lucy decided to give their relationship another shot. Hank and Alex have been working hard on their search for Project Cadmus and have gotten a few leads. And Winn just stayed Winn.

Today was one of the rare days when everyone is happy. Evil activities have been significantly low and the whole city has been quite for the past few weeks. Something that meant celebrations for the team.

"Hi Barry!" Winn exclaimed with excitement.

"Hi. Heard you challenged Kara into a duel? You have done a mistake. She is the extraordinary at this." Alex spoke with a stern look as she wasn't much sure of Barry's interests in this city. The group laughed as Alex made the remark. Everyone knew that Kara is an exceptional singer.

"Ha-ha! Let's see about that." Barry expressed and held out to Kara's hand.

She smiled as she took his hand. They both walked up to the mic, holding their hands.

"What do you think? Would Barry stand a chance against Kara?" Lucy questioned the group. Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"Not a chance! Kara is going to crush him." Alex said proudly as everyone turned towards the stage as the song began 'Ain't no Mountain high enough'.

As everyone stared at him Barry began with his sweet voice. Something only a few people knew about. He took off to a great start.

Kara looked stunned as did everyone else. They had to accept, He is very good. Kara went on with her part.

Barry went with his part, while keeping his smile set,

The duo took the cue as they stood next to each other and continued,

Kara giggled as everyone hummed in tune as they saw the duo held each other's arms as they were singing. The duo went on with the song beautifully.

As they finished, everyone clapped heavily.

"Wow! We were wrong. You are good!" Alex expressed with slight envy.

"You were amazing, Barry! When did you learn to sing?" Kara asked playfully.

"Well, my mom used to teach me." Barry's face went down. Thinking about his mom has not been doing good for him even though the fact that she is now alive and living her life somewhere.

"Oh! By the way, I looked up your records and found your profiles and certificates and previous case files, which is odd but anyways, I have changed the records to show you taking a transfer from your Central City for the CSI Department. So, you can join in accordingly." Said Winn just to change the topic.

"Thanks, Winn. Although, I don't know why would did my records show up. Maybe it's for the good. Anyways, who is up next?" Barry questioned as the night went on and one by one everyone went up and sang. One by one, everyone left to their homes with only Kara and Barry left.

The duo stood up and walked back home. As they strolled by a park, Kara spoke in a soft tone, "I didn't know you could sing this well."

"Well, it was a secret. No one knew about it. Only Caitlin had seen me sing but she was drunk enough that night, she couldn't remember it." Barry explained.

"Why don't you do this more often?" Kara questioned with excitement.

"Well, If I am starting a new life here, I figured I don't need to hide it here. Besides, I have few more tricks up my sleeve."

"Well, I am sure I would see them in time!" Kara grinned as she closed in on Barry going in for a kiss in the park. Suddenly, they heard a voice.

"You look happy Kara Danvers, I am here just to ensure you aren't!" said the mysterious voice as they heard a scream which sent Barry and Kara apart. Barry went behind a bush as he switched his costume and took a peek from the bush.

"Silver Banshee and Livewire!" the Flash whispered and came out of the bush.

"Step away from the woman!" Barry exclaimed as he went in between Kara and the two Rouges. He turned towards Kara and said, "Run!" and winked.

Kara ran from the place as the Flash began to run around the two villains and let out a bolt on Silver Banshee.

"You are so dead, Red tights!" yelled Livewire.

"Hey Sparky! Try and catch me." Barry exclaimed as he ran. Livewire followed her through the park lamps. As this happened, Supergirl flew in front of Silver Banshee as the silver clad villain stood up on her feet. Barry sped towards them. As Livewire helped Silver Banshee, Supergirl landed near the Flash.

"You two don't get tired! Let's show them our new moves." Supergirl exclaimed as she winked at Barry who nodded back.

"Just a regular day." The Flash said as he went for Silver Banshee.

Sliver Banshee starts screaming and goes on with the loud noises as Barry runs around her vibrating continuously. Kara attacks Livewire with an Iron rod and keeps her away from her partner.

As Silver Banshee continues screaming, Barry finishes another lap and stands back as he had created a sound field around her. Without realising that, Silver Banshee keeps screaming and gets knocked out by her own voice.

While that was happening in one end, Livewire tries to electrocute Supergirl by entering the rod. Anticipating the move, Kara thrusts the rod onto the ground and melts it with her heat vision turning the rod into a pile of molten iron. Then she ripped open a fire hydrant and quenches the iron puddle.

It's evident that Barry and Kara had discussed their previous encounter with the ex-CatCo employees.

Flash lifts the knocked out Silver Banshee and Supergirl grabs the concrete surrounding the puddle containing Livewire as head to the Police Station which Barry had upgraded during his first visit.

Supergirl walks up to a Police officer and questions as Flash hands a knocked out Silver Banshee and Iron puddle which is containing Livewire, "We ran into Silver Banshee and Livewire in the park. They were prisoned in your containment units." Supergirl pointed to the iron puddle and the pale woman.

"They both are knocked out. Silver Banshee might have some hearing damages. Also, Connect Livewire to a Capacitor and a battery. By the way, what happened?" Flash explained in his vibrating voice.

"There was a break out and the two had escaped. No one else is recorded as missing. Thanks for apprehending them." The office complimented as the heroes bid adieu.

Supergirl flies back to her home as the Flash follows her. They rapidly enter the apartment and change their clothes. The heroes then crash on the couch simultaneously.

"Yay! This is awesome. You were right. Planning does work better! How did you know about the iron rod technique?" Kara inquired with interest.

"Well, if she can exist as pure electricity and doesn't have much knowledge about her powers, she would try simple techniques like electrocuting you through the rod. When she enters the rod, she become thermal conductive and can be significantly affected by heat. And as you melted the rod, she gets trapped with the iron material. This way, she would be hurt, but not killed. And when you quenched it using the fire hydrant, she is stuck that way so that if she regains consciousness, she won't be able to escape."

"Wow! What about Silver Banshee?" Kara intrigued as she was baffled by the speedster's intelligence.

"Well, Remember the Metapocalypse? To disable all the other earth metahumans, we created an amplifier and I ran around the city in laps, creating a sound field which keeps the waves sent out by amplifier within the area. Smart trick, nah?" Barry exclaimed with a proud tone.

"Yeah! Seriously, National City Police Department is very lucky to have you!" Kara exclaimed with excitement.

"Ha-ha! I am thinking, Maybe, I should join in the department this Monday. What do you think?" Barry expresses with slight hesitation.

"Oh Me! That's great. This is awesome. You could also help them with those two. I mean, they might have some trouble with your science." Kara grinned.

"Yeah! In fact, it's been some time since I have gone on my day job." Barry spoke with excitement. "By the way, how is your safe house doing?"

"Well, It's working for now, but I have been thinking about upgrading it. It's not much suited." Kara expressed as she eyed on Barry.

"Hmmm, I have something in my mind. I can help you with it. Although, isn't it a bit risky to have it just above your office?"

"Yeah! After the promotion, even though I don't have to be in front of Cat all the time, It's a bit complicated to run around. I have been looking for some places where I can have Winn set up systems."

"I can help with that. Besides, I do need to set my suit's monitoring systems and update my suit tech to this earth's frequency. Oh Yeah! This is going to be fun." Barry exclaimed with excitement.

"Aww! You look cute when talk Science! I am sure you are going to have fun with Winn." Kara giggled as she gave Barry a hug.

"Damn! Today is awesome. I love my new life." Barry whispered as he planted a peck on her cheek as they dozed off on the couch.

Monday - National City Police Department,

"Hi! Can I meet the Captain, Please? I have been transferred here from Central City for NCPD CSI department." Barry asked the receptionist.

"Oh! You must be the famous Barry Allen?! You are quite famous over at NCPD. You deal with paranormal and supernatural cases right? I hope you would be able to help with similar stuff here." The receptionist questions.

Barry nods his head although slightly confused with him being famous.

"Oh! Hi. I am sorry, but the Captain isn't available currently. Although, I was informed that you would be coming for the CSI department. Please follow me. I will show you your workspace." The receptionist spoke as she walked out of her cabin and led the way.

"Thank you." Barry thanked as she nodded.

"Well, I am not sure if you know about the NCPD CSI department, but we have been vacant since the Myriad attack. In fact, I am not supposed to say this, but you are our only investigator." The receptionist said awkwardly. "I guess you would have lot of cases and freedom to investigate in your own way."

"It's fine. In fact, it's perfect. I can set up the lab accordingly. If you don't mind, I might have some friends over to help me with the set up. Would that be fine?" Barry questioned awkwardly.

"Oh! It's your office. I would transfer your visitors without an issue. Also, I think you would be needed as the science expert in the Metahumans and Extra-terrestrials Hostility Department." The receptionist informed.

They walked over to a marginally sized room in the top floor corner of the building. The room somewhat resembled his own workspace back in Central City.

"Wow! This is perfect. I love this place." Barry exclaimed with joy.

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Allen!" the receptionist smiled and left the room. He walked up to the desk and saw the file on the top of it.

"Livewire and Silver Banshee. This is going to be fun." Barry explains and leaves the room to the new containment units.

Metahumans and Extra-terrestrials Hostility Lab

"Umm... Is this the containment unit?" Barry asked an on duty officer.

"Yes! You must be the new Investigator, Barry Allen, right?" The officer spoke, "Good Morning, I am Jared Morrilo. I am the operating detective for the metahumans activities in this city. I guess we would be working together."

"Nice meeting you, Jared. So, this is the lab for Supernatural activities?" Barry conversed.

"Yes! As you would have seen, National City Police Department is kind of lagging behind in the labs and forensics. I know the features aren't up to date." Jared acknowledged with humility.

"I think this will do. Besides, there is always room for improvement. It is certainly different from my previous workplace, there isn't much analysing done about metahumans and their powers. But I am sure we can work this place to help us better." Barry spoke energetically. He was enjoying the importance he had in this Departments.

"Yeah! This place could you a revamp. I did hear you specialise in such crimes. I also saw your track records. I have to say, you made quite the impression in the whole department." Jared exclaimed.

"Ha-ha! Thank you. Well, I looked at the case. Where are the suspects kept?" Barry questioned.

"Oh! I will show you." He leads Barry to the makeshift Glass containment units, on with iron and another with a knocked out woman. Both of those glasses and glove sections for the lab to stabilise and work on the evidence and suspects.

"They have escaped their containment units some time ago. And they were apprehended by Supergirl and her Friend. That guy explained something about Hearing issues, Capacitor and..." Jared said before he was interrupted by Barry.

"Battery! He might have mentioned about connecting the solid iron puddle to a Capacitor and Battery in parallel. And from the ear damage in the knocked out woman, I guess he meant to attend to her Ear damage." Barry explained as Jared stood there in shock.

"Wow! You are really an expert. Finally, someone with the right approach. But how do we find out what actually happened?" Jared exclaimed.

"Well, From the effect of hearing damage in Silver Banshee, it's clear that she was hit with an amplified version of her own scream. Possibly due to a sound wall. Probably made by the speedster by running around the metahuman." Barry tried his best to explain his own actions in third person.

Barry realised that he would be the one in that department who make the important decisions and would have the freedom to do things his way. So he figured that the Police might need a little more intel than their usual routine.

"Impressive. Then what about the iron bar?" Jared question still baffled by his new partner.

"This must be done by Supergirl. As we can see, this one wasn't melted by heating in every direction. Rather, this was an iron piece in which Livewire entered. Probably trying to electrocute Supergirl. And Supergirl must have melted the piece with her heat vision while Livewire was inside the metal, knocking her out. And she quenched it immediately to keep her trapped in the metal puddle. If we connect a Battery and Capacitor in parallel, the Battery would pass electricity through the iron which in turn gets stored in the capacitor." Barry explained with a hint of pride.

"Wow! That is smart. These heroes are way smarter than us. I mean, other than you, no one could have found this out." Jared exclaimed with slight disgust in is voice. It must have been overwhelming for Detectives like him in a city where aliens and metahumans rampages in the streets without fear.

"Well, this is a work for scientist. But we can't be dependent on the Heroes for every incident. That's where the Police comes in. In fact, if the heroes were in front of a detective like you, they would salute you. You guys face danger without having a fair fight with the meta humans. And that's where I come in. Me and the other scientists ensure that it's as much fair as possible. And trust me, I would ensure that."

"I am sure you would. Am I hope there can be few changes in this departments." Jared exclaims.

"Well, About that. After I took the look at both the CSI and Metahumans and Extra-terrestrials Hostility departments, I am thinking these two departments need lot of improvements and I think merging them together would be much efficient. What do you think?" Barry expressed with excitement.

"Well, it does sound interesting. That way, you would be able to deal with both the things easily and can have the results much efficiently. I think this is a fantastic idea. It would make an improvement to the departments. Besides, there is very few regular cases in this city and most of the filed cases are reaching here." Jared reciprocated Barry's excitement over the fact that this place can be improved marginally.

"Well, I think we can begin our work on these improvements. For that I might need your help. I will prepare a presentation to the Captain. But I might need your help as if this changes are to be implemented, it would be better to have a detective dedicated to such cases help me drafting the requirements. What do you think?" Barry questioned with slight hesitation. Even though he was a hero in his own way, he had never done anything as Barry Allen.

"It's a great idea. Even now, I am given the metahuman cases only. If that's what I am going to do, I could rather get a dedicated posting and case source. I am with you, Barry. Damn, you are awesome." Jared jumped with excitement. He knew having Barry around is going to be fun.

"Thanks! I would start work on the presentation and hit you up with the details soon. For now, I guess this break out case is closed. Good Job!" Barry replied as he left the room for his lunch meeting...

Donut Place

"Hi Barry! I don't know why you keep getting late even after having super speed." Kara said playfully.

"Trust me, you really don't want to know. How was your day?" Barry replied.

"Same old Cat Grant stuff. She is expecting me to come up with my department's goal. I am not sure what I can do about that." Kara exclaimed.

"Oh! Why don't you take up a particular topic which is of your interest and work on that?" Barry replied.

"Well, Mostly I am not much into the other stuff CatCo focus on like Gossips and Politics. If I could say of anything particular, I do find the news on attacks much useful." Kara exclaimed.

"That answers it. Then you could set up your department to analyse such Attacks and you would have first-hand sources. You could also work on interviews of the Supers, Vigilantes and stuff like that. That way, you could stay updated for both your jobs and no one can question you if the find you in crime scenes." Barry explained.

"Wow! That's a great idea. Besides, I would have more experience on the field." Kara jumped in joy.

"And to think of it, we both can work together on this!" Barry expressed with excitement and joy, rejoicing that they could work together, as Kara seemed puzzled.

"How would that be possible?" Kara questioned with interest.

"Well, as it happens, Me and a Colleague have been assigned for the Metahuman and Extra-terrestrial Hostility department. And I have decided to make improvements and do a revamp of the whole department. I figure we would be handling the information from police on these attacks. The important thing is, this way, we get to work together." Barry exclaimed as both of them began jumping in joy.

"Oh My God! This is awesome. This is going to be epic. I am sure we are going to make a great team, On and Off the field." Kara exclaimed as they got their orders and went on with the munching.

"Well, I guess you should prepare some presentation the same way I have to. I don't know how I am going to do that. This is my first time doing something on my own. It's hard to notice, but I am scared like anything. How are you managing? I mean your world got literally changed." Kara spoke as she was munching on her pile of donuts.

"Well, my mom used to tell me a saying whenever I fell out of place." Barry replied.

"And what is that?" Kara intrigued.

"'Being Roman while in Rome.'" Barry quoted.

"Sounds interesting! What does it mean?" Kara questioned.

"It means that if you are in a place different from your own, learn their way rather than forcing in your way. For example, if I am in this world, I need to change my approach rather than trying continuously and failing in turning everyone's approach."

"Wow! Now that's some advice. 'Being Roman in Rome'!" Kara exclaim as she suddenly got excited, "I think I have a way to make the presentation awesome."

"Can't wait to begin work on these improvements. I have lot in my mind. If Cisco and Caitlin saw me, they would be proud!" Barry rejoiced. Although he is enjoying his new life, he misses having Cisco and Caitlin monitoring and guiding him through his steps.

"This is awesome. I am so happy to have you here. I forgot to say something. Welcome to National City, Flash!" Kara exclaimed as they spent their lunch together.

Friday – National City Police Department,

"I hope this works out!" Jared exclaims as he and Barry are headed toward the Captain's office to make their presentation.

"Me too. Finger's crossed." Barry signalled as they reached his door. Jared knocked the door and the Captain called out for us.

"Welcome. Tell me how can I help you, today?" the Captain enquired.

"Sir, I am Barry Allen. I got transferred here from Central City." Barry introduced himself.

"Ahh! Yes. You must be the famous new CSI who did that Silver Banshee and Livewire case. I saw your reports. Fantastic work. And Mr. Jared, I hope Mr. Allen is being helpful in the Metahumans division?" the Captain questioned.

"Yes Sir! In fact, we are here in relation to that. Mr. Allen wants to make a presentation to you." Jared explains as Barry nods. "He has made a presentation regarding the department. Is this the right time?"

"Of course. Please. Be my guest." The Captain exclaimed with interest.

Jared took the seat nearby the Captain in the conference hall. Barry connects up his presentation to the computer and begins.

"Thank you, Sir. I am sure these modifications can be efficient and useful. I am here to put forward a proposal to merge the Crime Scene Investigation and Metahuman and Extra-Terrestrial Hostility departments as a single department with some modifications." Barry explained his main goal for the day.

"What! But why? I mean, they aren't much related in anyway. How would this be more efficient?" the Captain enquired.

"Sir, as we know, there are a lot of Superheroes, Vigilantes and Metahumans running rampant in the streets. As far as my research show, almost 90% of the criminal activities are happening due to Supernatural causes. And the city and its residents have no clue about what is happening. In fact, to be frank, the police aren't well equipped to face any of these threats. As of now, I am the Sole member of the CSI team and Jared here is the sole member of the MET Department. The MET department is requiring a scientific information while The CSI is lacking the adequate resources. But, by merging the departments together, we would be able to make sure that the Science behind the Supernatural crimes would be solved and make sure the accused are apprehended and contained with the right equipment. Make sure they face trail rather than just being contained." Barry presented his first agenda.

"Hmmm... It does seem like a good idea. But, what how can this help the whole NCPD?" the Captain intrigued. Clearly, he seemed interested in Allen's view for the two departments.

"Well, as we set up the department, I have some designs for Police gear which can be resistant to MET classed threats. And the current containment units aren't proving futile. During my previous tenure, I was able to make my designs for containment equipment like handcuffs, tranquilizers and interrogation tools and most importantly, containment units. With a dedicated department, Me and Jared would be able to work on implementing these designs in accordance to the specific requirements. We are also looking up all the previous records from sightings to accused ones. So that, we can set up a dedicated database to help us cross reference the MET attacks." Barry explained.

"Hmmm... This is good. I think you both could make it work." the Captain exclaimed as Barry continued.

"Sir, I don't mean to offend. But, the residents are not familiar with the police and the work we do. We have been in the shadows for far too long. I think it would be better if the citizen doesn't just depend on the Superheroes to save their lives in every instance. And I am not meaning that we should go up against them. But I think it's time the Police stood by their side, Helping people. So I would also like to propose for making Solved and Publically sighted MET Cases, public. We won't be needing to disclose every exact detail. We could explain the incidents reported and our steps towards them so that the public doesn't live with fear." Barry concluded with a moment of silence.

"I am impressed. This city is really depending too much on the Superheroes. I figure it is time we showed that the police force is in control and can stabilise the situations. Good job, guys. I am really happy that the two of you too initiative. I guess this could be branded as the revamp of the whole Department. I entrust you guys to do the job. I will talk to the official about the officials. You guys start up on the revamp. And Mr. Allen, for the Public Cases, maybe it would be a better idea to get an exclusive to the department so that every information transfer doesn't go wasted. I am sure you would have something in your mind for that." The Captain smirked with a happy expression.

"I do have something in my mind. I will work my thing, Sir. Thank you." Barry thanked the Captain, as Jared and Barry left the room.

"What do you have in your mind for the exclusive thing?" Jared irked at Barry as they walked backed to their department.

"I have a girlfriend who can help!" Barry winked and went ahead of him as Jared walked behind, baffled.

Barry took out his phone and texted Kara,

All set on my Side! Your turn. Good Luck :)

Meanwhile, In CatCo Worldwide Media,

"What's the matter, Keira! Have you decided about your department?" Cat Grant questioned as Kara stood by Cat's office doors.

"Yes Mam. I have decided what I would like to work on." Kara explained as Cat listened even though she went on typing in her laptop.

"Well, I would like to work on Metahuman and Extra-Terrestrial activities in our city. Interview, Information, Alerts and other information that could be helpful." Kara said in a faint but confident tone. As she finished her sentence, Cat shut her Laptop sand stood up.

"Hmmm... Interesting subject. But why would we do that? Our work is mostly based on entertainment." Cat question doubtingly, even though she was already intrigued.

"Well, the fact is, such attacks have become a basic staple part of every citizen's life in National City. It has become a routine. By giving them the closure they desire, we are not only helping then, we are also ensuring that people stay up to date on what is happening in their favourite city. Somewhat similar to how gossip works whereas in these sections, we wouldn't be just speculating, but, we would be providing news with certified proof."

"And how do you expect to do that? Keira!" Cat questioned with interest. She wanted to know how Kara could pull of the trick.

"By getting the exclusive source. National City Police Department." Kara said in a dramatic tone.

"But why would the National City Police Department sign an exclusive with us." Cat enquired as she was shocked by the information. For any news organisation, signing an exclusive is a difficult talk. And no police department ever signs an exclusive with any news outlet. She wanted to know about how this is happening.

"Well, this is the first topic I wanted to work on. The National City Police Department is going to implement a revamp and one of the new clauses is to make an exclusive with a news outlet. And since this section would only focus on what they have termed 'MET classed threats', it would be the perfect fit." Kara explained with a grin. Everything worked out the way Barry and Kara planned.

"Hmmm... Good Job Keira. This is good. But what are your plans? How do you expect to implement them?" Cat asked the question.

"Well, it might be a bit much to ask, but I was thinking of running a Page on the newspaper or a supplement booklet. I also wanted to get a dedicated Website. The columns would include information on Superhero sightings, Trivia, Meta Human sightings, Supernatural activities with full closure and statistics. Also, we could get exclusive interviews of Heroes and Vigilantes. The content can by based on reader information or the exclusive. And with the exclusive, we get limited access to the Database of MET threats information for search. And in the electronic media, Updates would be instant. The revamp is also providing limited MET prone equipment for the investigative news team." Kara put forward her point with a hint of pride.

"I figure you have a name for the piece." Cat stated with pride in her eyes. She was proud of Kara's new transformation and her idea.

"The title is 'Being Roman in Rome!'" Kara exclaimed with a grin on her face.

"How is that the name?"

"Well, our city is now the home of various Super Powered individuals. And it is time we stopped fearing them. And we can do that only by learning more about them, the right way. We learn that they too have normal issues and feeling like every other person. All this time, the city feared whatever it didn't understand. My goal is to make the city believe in them out of respect rather than fear, by learning about them and staying updated. That's how the title suits the piece. 'Being Roman in Rome!' makes sure we are the citizens are caught up with the Super Powered generation." Kara briefed Miss Grant.

"Well, It's your piece, So I guess that would be fine. This exclusive deal seems too intense. How did it happen? And how come we are the frontrunners?" Cat enquired as they wrapped up the presentation. Making this question off the record.

"Well, the guy who proposed the Revamp is my... Boyfriend!" Kara grinned. Although neither addressed each other as Boyfriend or Girlfriend in front of each other, both of them felt good using the tag.

"Oh! Seems like a nice guy. Well, begin your processes. You know the drill. Get the needed staff and draw up a budget. I guess that would be it." Cat replied with slight confusion.

"Mam, one more thing, the revamp is still under progress. They have accepted to allow us the press release." Kara spoke with hesitation.

"Yeah! I get it. Mumm is the word. GOD! Now go back to your office." Cat ordered to bring back the sanity in the room. Cat whispered to herself, "The girl is now a woman!" as Kara leaves the rooms.

Evening, Kara's Apartment

"Cheers to an awesome day!" Kara held her glass out in the air as Barry clanged his glass on hers.

"Wow! I Didn't expect this to work out this perfectly. Although, I wish we could get drunk today." Barry giggled and Kara joined in.

"Well, I guess there are few negatives to being Super Powered." Kara grinned.

"For better or worse! So, you are going to begin interviews?" Barry questioned.

"Yeah! I guess I would be held up with that for at least a week. Besides, I guess you would be busy as hell too. I mean, wouldn't you be out there getting and ordering equipment and the staples!" Barry exclaimed.

This proposal of Barry and Kara was a turning point for both the heroes. Not just the heroes, but their day lives too. These few weeks have been the best time of his life. Finally, he is in a place where he isn't restricted and supressed by his Superhero identity. In this world, Barry is as much a hero as Flash is.

"This day can't get any better!" Kara exclaimed.

"Maybe it can. I wanted to do this long before. Sorry for the delay." Barry said as Kara looked shocked.

"Kara, would you like to go out with me? Like on a date?" Barry exclaimed as he scratched his head.

"Gosh! You did take your time!" Kara smiled as she closed in for a kiss only to be interrupted by the bell.

"I will get that! Then we will continue this." Barry replied as he walked up to the door as he saw a tall, crouched man with spectacles.

"How may I help you?" Barry enquired. Barry felt something strange about the man.

"I should ask that. KARA!" the man said as the Girl of Steel walked up to the door in her Pyjamas.

"Kal!" Kara exclaimed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this lengthy chapter. You guys are the encouragement. I hope you enjoyed it. Please do leave your reviews and opinions on the chapter down below. Also tell in the reviews, what did you think about CSI Barry. Until next time...

**Author's Note:**

> Please do keep showing your support for the Ship. I think with all these stories of Karry, there would be a chance to see it happen in the show. Please do leave your reviews and suggestions below.


End file.
